России Подсолнухи
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: Hello mein peeps! This is part of our mafia AU verse. So basic summary Ivan is tasked with a new job. Kidnapping the new government official's daughter, Irina. But it all goes bunk when he starts falling in love with her. Russia x Ukraine, They aren't related in this universe! WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA!
1. The orders

He walked into the cafe grateful to get out of the cold. He might be Russian be the weather was terrible today. He took a seat at one of the booths at the back of the cafe where few could see him and his boss when he showed up.

Like five minutes later, General Winter took a seat across from Ivan. "Hello Ivan how are you today?"

This guy scared Ivan. And almost no one could scare Ivan. "I'm good sir. What did you want to discuss with me?"

"Ah I'm glad a have a dedicated member like you. You know Richard Urusov?"

"The new government official."

"Yes, well, he has a daughter."

"Irina Urusov."

General winter was slightly shocked. "Ivan you've been doing your homework. Yes Irina Urusov. Well in short, I want to kidnap her. You my dear boy have the honor of being the kidnapper."

"I'm honored sir but what about the other guys we were using?"

"Well when we kidnapped that Irish guy they failed to collect the money. They claimed that it just disappeared." He made air quotes with his hands around the word 'disappeared'. "Plus it took them 2 years to send the ransom note to his son. I got rid of them. They were dumb and useless anyways." He finished with a disgusted look.

Ivan nodded. "When will I start?"

"Oh! Almost forgot!" General Winter pulled out a folder and handed it to Ivan. He took it and looked inside. He found a fake ID and instructions on when and what to do. He looked up but...

General Winter was gone.

Then a waitress came over and handed him a bottle of vodka.

"Um... I'm sorry but I didn't order this." Said Ivan confused.

"Your friend ordered it for you. Did he leave? I swear he was sitting here just a second ago." Said the waitress.

"Yeah he left. But I don't have any money."

"He already paid."

"OK then thank you." He smiled at her and he could have sworn he saw her shiver.

"Y-you're welcome." She walked away. Wow that man is creepy, she thought.

o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o

Ivan plopped on the couch at the mafia safe house. Toris walked into the living room and jumped like 3 feet into the air.

"Oh! Ivan it's just you." He said.

Someone else then walked into the room behind Toris. "Hello Ivan."

Ivan jumped. That voice.

"Oh hi Natalya. How are you today?" He said slightly shaken.

"I missed you Ivan." She said. But it was in a more threatening tone not a sweet one like you might think.

"I... uh... Missed you too."

"Um... I think I'll go get me some coffee." Toris then left and went to the kitchen grateful to get away from Natalya. That girl was crazy about Ivan but he didn't understand it. Ivan was somewhat creepy... although so was she.

"Toris will you bring me some vodka?" Called Ivan.

"Uh... Sure". He responded.

"What did the boss want?" Natalya asked sitting real close to Ivan, which made him uncomfortable.

"He... Uh... Wants me to kidnap the new government official's daughter Irina Urusov."

Natalya nodded. "Yeah I had to kill those other guys. Seriously the money just 'disappeared'?"

Toris then walked back in the room with his coffee and the bottle of vodka for Ivan.

"Here you go." Ivan smiled and took a sip.

Toris then left the room.

"Hey Toris! Get everyone in here we need to discuss our next job." Commanded Ivan.

He was almost out of the room when he turned around. "Yes sir." He then left to get the others.


	2. The encounter

OK so what's the job?" Asked Eduard.

"General Winter wants me to kidnap Irina Urusov," Said Ivan.

"The new government official's daughter?" Asked Raivis.

"Yes." Replied Ivan.

"What's the plan?" Asked Natalya sharpening her knives.

All heads turned to Eduard. "Can I see the file please?" He said. Ivan handed it to him. He quickly skimmed through its contents. "Well there's a fake ID so he wants you to go undercover... He gave us some good information... She likes to hangout out at the bar by the dock on Fridays... I say we keep it simple. Tomorrow is Friday so Ivan will go undercover and get to know her a little then at the last minute he'll knock her out and we'll be waiting in the van to bring you two back here. I say Toris go to the bar with you and make sure everything stays on track."

"Should we get the cell ready?" Asked Raivis. "It's a total mess!"

"Yeah sure." Eduard nodded. "So does everyone understand?"

"Can I take Toris's place?" Natalya asked.

Eduard was about to say no but changed his mind as he watched her sharpen her knives. "OK you watch Ivan. Toris, Raivis, you'll be in the van with me."

"OK well I think we have it all sorted." Ivan got up from the table and everyone else left to do their own thing.

o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o

Ivan stepped into the bar. He looked to his right and saw Natalya watching him closely at one of the tables. She nodded her head towards the bar. Ivan looked over there and saw a woman with short blond hair held with a blue headband and... Big breast.

He walked over and sat next to her. He ordered a glass of vodka and took a sip.

"Hey aren't you the new government official's daughter?"

Irina looked over at him and... Well she was pretty. "Yeah. I'm Irina." She smiled and held her hand out.

Ivan smiled and shook her hand. "I'm John. So what is a person like you doing here?" This bar was pretty run down.

"Oh I like to get away every once in a while. No one really recognizes me here. Except you of course. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I guess for the same reason you're here. This is my first time here."

"Well it might be run down but it's good. Where exactly are you from?" She asked.

"Not far. It's only about a fifteen-minute drive to get here. I'm up north."

Irina nodded. "It's cold there."

"It's been very cold lately." Ivan said.

They went on like this just getting to know each other and all that fun stuff, Natalya was liking this girl less and less by the minute. 2 hours later, they were ready to leave. They walked out into the empty street in front of the bar.

"Well, it was nice to meet you John." Irina said.

Ivan clutched the sack he had in his coat pocket. "It was nice to meet you too Irina." And that was when Ivan made his move. He quickly covered her mouth with the cloth. A few seconds later, she passed out from the chloroform he knew that was a throwback but it was what he had access to. Natalya then walked out and helped him carry her to the van that was across the street. Raivis opened the van door and the three of them put Irina in the van.

"Is everyone good?" Called Eduard from the front passenger street.

Everyone responded yes then Toris, who was at the wheel, stepped on the gas and they drove away back to their safe house.

o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o0()0o

The 2-hour drive was quiet. When they got there, Ivan and Toris carried Irina down stairs into their cell and tied her to a chair. They went back upstairs and everyone gathered in the living room to discuss the next stage of the plan.

"OK so was now?" Asked Toris.

"Well first we need to wait for someone to realize she's gone." Said Natalya who sat down real close to Ivan on the couch.

"Yeah but what do we do after that?" Asked Raivis.

"We send out the ransom note. When we get the money we kill her." Explained Ivan.

"How much are we asking for?" Toris asked.

"$1,000,000" Replied Eduard.

Toris whistled.

"I plan on getting new knives. These are way to dull." Everyone looked at the knives that Natalya was currently sharpening. They were very shiny and looked very, very sharp.

"Weren't you sharpening those yesterday?" Said Eduard.

"I told you they're very dull." Responded Natalya getting frustrated.

"They look sharp enough to me." Said Raivis quietly.

"Do you want me to test it out on your throat?" Threatened Natalya.

Raivis quickly shook his head.

"Thought so." She whispered.

"Well it's been a long night. Everyone go to bed. We have a hostage to take care of." Ivan got up from the couch quickly trying to get away from Natalya and started towards his bedroom. Everyone left for their bedrooms... Except for Natalya who followed Ivan to his room.

"I don't like this Irina girl." Ivan jumped 3 feet in the air. God she was creepy.

He turned around. "Why is that?"

"I saw the way you were laughing with her. Almost as if you were truly enjoying yourself." She explained.

"Are you afraid that I might grow attached?" Ivan was getting angry. Why would Natalya think that?

"Yes." Oh my God she did!

"Well I can promise you I won't. I never have before. Now can you please leave?"

Natalya turned and left to tired to start a fight.


End file.
